


Because a Book Series Wasn't Torture Enough

by The_Most_Obvious_Sherlockian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boredom, Dean's Room, Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, Gen, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, POV Third Person, Phone Calls & Telephones, Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Most_Obvious_Sherlockian/pseuds/The_Most_Obvious_Sherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Supernatural books are being turned into a TV show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because a Book Series Wasn't Torture Enough

Garth- yes, werewolf Garth- had apparently read the Supernatural books. He also, in his domestic, slightly canine life, had time to watch TV. He'd wanted to call Sam and Dean as soon as he saw the commercial, but the number he had for them was no longer in service, so he went back into all the old numbers he had from when he was acting as Bobby, and found one person he was fairly sure was still alive... Jody Mills.  


Garth called Jody and told Jody to call Dean. Jody called Dean, but Cas answered Dean's phone because Dean was out of the room.  


So, Garth told Jody, who told Cas, who told Dean, who told Sam and then everyone knew. Supernatural was going to be a TV show. Of course, it was only after this literal game of telephone that brothers got a phone call from an old... slightly dead 'friend': Chuck. They took turns cussing the prophet out, but there was nothing anyone could do, Supernatural had been filmed and was due to air three weeks from the day everyone found out.  


It only seemed right that they should watch the show, so that's how Sam and Cas ended up arguing over who was going to sit in the chair by Dean's bed, and who was going to sit on the bed with Dean. Dean wasn't sure whether to be insulted or amused. Somehow, Cas lost, even after telling Sam repeatedly to just go watch it in his own room, so Dean and Cas sat as far as humanly possible away from each other in a backfiring attempt to avoid an awkward situation.  


"God dammit, I lived through this once," Dean complained uncomfortably as he watched the actress portraying his mother walk into Sam's room, "Isn't it bad enough I read it in that stupid book now I have to watch it portrayed by shitty actors with awful effects? I mean look at this... horror movie lighting? Really? This is bullshit I'm turning it off."  


"C'mon!" Sam complained, "Don't you at least want to see who adult you is played by? I know I do!"  


"Shh! I was there when this happened," Cas said softly, "It's interesting to see it again... to see it from another point of view."  


Dean looked over at Cas, "I wish I'd known you were there," he said, "It would've made four-year-old me feel much better to know he had a guardian angel."  


Cas looked at Dean, "I know. I wish I could have told you."  


Sam scoffed, "You two sound like a romance movie." That effectively shut them up. At least, until the first shot of Jess.  


Dean whistled, "I forgot how hot your girl was, Sammy."  


Sam shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "Looks nothing like-"  


"Holy shit!" Dean yelled as 'Sam' popped his head around the corner. "Jesus, dude, that looks just like you! Crappy teenager hair and all!"  


"Shit," Sam whispered.  


"The opening credits," Cas observed.  


"Jared Padalecki," Dean said slowly, "Why does that sound so familiar?" The next name faded in, "Jensen... _Jensen Ackles_! Oh my God!" he looked over at Sam who had the same horrified expression on his face.  


"Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles," he said. "And how much you wanna bet if this show lasts long enough, Cas is going to be played by a Misha Collins?"  


Cas furrowed his brow and looked at the brothers, "Is there something I'm missing here?"  


"I need a beer," Dean said decisively. He left the room just as his character... played by one Jensen Ackles was introduced. "Or fifty."


End file.
